


At War

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In war there is no prize for runner up (Gen. Omar Bradley) . [10/26/03] Sequel to Going Under.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	At War

## At War

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Who could stop at just one? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Follows Going Under, but makes sense alone. 

* * *

"My mother," he stopped and Clark thought for a moment that Lex had changed his mind until he continued, "always told me to put things back where I found them. Somehow, this cornfield seemed fairly appropriate even if it's not the first place we met. The symbolism is more logical this way." 

The wooden pole was digging into his skin. Impregnated with meteor rock, each splinter was like an arrow. Lex took a few steps away after checking his last knot, even though the knots were not what was keeping Clark from escaping. 

"My father always told me that friends whisper flattery in your ear, put dreams in your head, and stick knives in your back. I never wanted to believe him after we met. I thought you were different." 

The words were spoken calmly, rationally, and without a hint of anger. Only once in the blink of an eye did Clark catch the smallest hint that Lex felt anything at all about what he was doing. Their eyes met, and for a moment, one crystal-clear split-second, Clark knew he'd been wrong. What could have been between them lay in front of him like the vast rows of corn. 

So gently it hurt physically, Lex stood on his toes to kiss Clark on the mouth. He tried to deepen the kiss, to make it last, hoping to change Lex's mind, but he had no leverage. When Lex pulled away he licked his lips automatically, trying to catch a taste of Lex. 

"Goodbye, Clark." Lex turned away and began walking. Within seconds he was invisible, disappearing behind stalks of corn like he was a part of them. 

Alone again, Clark wept. 

* * *

He woke up drenched in sweat, knowing that this dream was different. With shaking hands he got dressed, not trusting his super speed until he felt further away from his dream. He snuck out of the house and ran to Lex's mansion. Ignoring the alarm system he went inside, heading straight for Lex's bedroom. It was just past midnight, but he hadn't actually expected Lex to be asleep. The sight of him, innocently sleeping on ordinary cotton sheets, tore at Clark's heart. 

The second he laid a hand on his shoulder Lex came awake, reaching under his pillow for who knows what. 

"Lex, relax. It's just me." 

"Clark?" Lex rubbed his eyes, looking so much like a child swaddled in bed clothes that Clark couldn't help but smile. 

"Yeah. Everything's okay." 

"If that's true, then why are you here?" Lex replied, but, perhaps in response to Clark, he was smiling, too. "When I said that you were always welcome, I didn't so much mean the middle of the night." 

"I know. Sorry." 

Lex nodded. "I'll forgive you if you tell me what's going on." 

Without asking permission, Clark sat down and placed his hand over Lex's. Looking into Lex's eyes, he watched them grow bigger in realization. 

"I've got something to tell you." 


End file.
